Vie Privée et Enquête
by Fan-des-series
Summary: Suite de Prise d'otage. Un revenant va apparaître il y aura un peu de spoiler de la saison 1, les policiers de la 55 vont retrouver des personnes qui ne voulaient pas trop revoir... (résumé nul mais venez lire)
1. Une journée qui commençait si bien

_**Hey salut**_**, je reviens****avec une nouvelle fic, enfin c'est plus une suite d'une autre fic... :)**

**Auteur :** Fan-des-séries  
**Titre : **Vie Privée et Enquête  
**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Third Watch ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon la série n'aurait pas fini comme ça :p), je n'écris pas pour l'argent mais pour le simple plaisir...  
**Résumé : **Suite de _Prise d'otage. _Un revenant va apparaître il y aura un peu de spoiler de la saison 1, les policiers de la 55° vont retrouver des personnes qui ne voulaient pas trop revoir...  
**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est la suite de mon autre fic _Prise d'otage, _vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'avoir lu, mais c'est conseillé...

**Bonne Lecture ^_^**

* * *

Un enfant se réveilla dans une pièce sombre et lugubre. Cette pièce il l'avait déjà vu, il voyait qu'il y avait une autre personne dans cette pièce, cette personne il croit la reconnaître, mais il n'est pas sûr, il fait trop noir. Il essaya de bouger mais il était ligoté. Il vit la personne remuer légèrement, il essaya de lui parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il avait peur...

_**Flashback :**_

Le réveil sonna chez plusieurs personnes, cela indiquait qu'il fallait se lever pour aller travailler. Bosco et Faith se réveillèrent ensemble, ils prient leur petit déjeuner dans le bonheur. Sully s'assit sur son lit et prit la photo qui était sur sa table de nuit depuis plus d'un an _Lui et Tatiana_. Il la caressa du bout des doigts et alla prendre sa douche. Ty se réveilla lui aussi, il alla dans la cuisine, Carlos était déjà levé et était plongé dans ses bouquins de médecine, il se servit un bol de céréales et engagea la conversation avec son colocataire. Kim et Jimmy se réveillèrent aussi ensemble, Kim prépara le petit déjeuner de Joey pendant que Jimmy prenait sa douche. Ils partirent tous au travail mais n'arrivèrent pas tous en même temps. C'était une belle journée, il faisait beau et pour l'instant c'était calme. A la caserne pompiers et secouristes partirent sur un incendie, tandis que chez les policiers tout le monde s'en alla en patrouille, quatre d'entre eux restèrent dans la salle. Ils attendaient depuis dix minutes, leur capitaine leur avait dit de rester ici, il aurait à leur parler. Ils étaient assez soucieux. Deux minutes plus tard, le capitaine fit son entrée accompagné du lieutenant Swersky. Leur visage n'exprimait aucune expression. Chacun se dit que la journée commençait mal. Le capitaine les fixa puis commença son discours.

Capitaine : Bonjour à vous

Sully/Faith/Bosco/Davis : Bonjour capitaine

Capitaine : Le maire m'a fait par d'une décision qu'il a prit vous concernant tout les quatre

Davis : Dis comme ça, ça me fait peur

Capitaine : Alors j'ai demandé au lieutenant Swersky si cela lui convenait aussi, il m'a dit tout de suite oui...vous allez tout les quatre monter un grade

Faith : Un grade ?

Capitaine : Oui, Boscorelli et Davis deviennent sergent tandis que Sullivan et Yokas...

Faith : Mitchell

Capitaine : Oui, Mitchell et Sullivan vous passez inspecteur

Ils étaient tous déboussolé et ravi en même temps. Swersky n'avait rien dit jusque là, il les observait juste en souriant, il était fier de ses quatre officiers. Il était content de voir qu'ils avaient évolué.

Bosco : Waouh ! Merci capitaine

Capitaine : De rien, mais c'est le maire qu'il faut surtout remercier, compte tenu des évènements qui se sont déroulés ces derniers mois, il m'a demandé de vous monter en grade

Sully : Inspecteur Sullivan, ça sonne bien non ?

Faith : C'est clair

Ils sortirent tout les quatre de la salle de briefing sans dire un mot. Ils furent rejoins par Swersky quelque minutes plus tard.

Swersky : Alors ça fait quoi ?

Davis : C'est bizarre, sergent Davis

Swersky : Le capitaine m'a dit que vos grades prennent effet dès maintenant, donc vous devez allez travailler maintenant

Sully (en partant) : Tu viens inspecteur Mitchell, à plus les gars !

Davis/Bosco : Ouai

Bosco : Sully tu fais attention à elle

Sully : T'inquiète et Davis ?

Davis : Oui ?

Sully (regardant Bosco et souriant) bonne chance !

Bosco : J'suis sûr qu'on va s'entendre à merveille

Davis (à Faith) : Au secours !

Bosco embrassa Faith et chacun rejoignit son équipier. La journée commençait bien en fait. Davis et Bosco avait commencé par un indic qui leur avait dit qu'un "échange" allait avoir lieu. Il étaient partit tout les deux, Bosco conduisait, ils s'étaient arrêté devant un immeuble en ruine. Maintenant ils devaient attendre que le gars vienne et ils pourraient le coincer. Bosco en avait mare d'attendre et n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

Bosco : Je déteste attendre !

Davis : Je crois que j'avais deviné

Bosco : Ecrase

Davis : Comme tu veux

Bosco : Ouai, bon alors est-ce-que tu me fais confiance ?

Davis (souriant) : C'est une question piège ?

Bosco : Est-ce-que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? Parce que si t'as pas confiance en moi on va avoir un gros problème

Davis : Je crois que si Faith a confiance en toi je peux l'avoir aussi...et toi t'as confiance en moi ?

Bosco : Ouai, Sully l'a bien lui

Faith et Sully devaient se rendre sur les lieux d'un cambriolage, deux types était mort et deux autres étaient blessés. En arrivant, ils virent les secouristes en train de soigner les deux gars. Ils s'approchèrent.

Faith : Qu'es-ce-qui s'est passé ?

Kim : Deux gars sont rentrés et on tirés puis ils sont parti avec l'argent

Carlos : Dîtes, pourquoi vous avez pas vos uniformes ?

Sully : Vous pouvez dire bonjour aux inspecteurs Sullivan et Mitchell

Doc : Vous êtes passé inspecteurs ?

Faith : Ouai et Bosco et Davis sergent

Alex : Vous en avez de la chance

Faith : Bon Sully je vais interroger les témoins

Sully : D'accord je vais à l'intérieur

Chacun partit à ses occupations. Après avoir eu tout les renseignements qu'ils avaient besoin, ils repartirent tout les deux au poste. En arrivant, ils se dirigèrent vers leur bureau. La fin du service approchait, tout était assez calme dans le commissariat, quand un homme débarqua au commissariat et se dirigea vers un officier qui occupait l'accueil.

Homme : L'officier Yokas s'il vous plaît

Officier : Ce n'est plus l'officier Yokas, maintenant c'est l'inspecteur Mitchell

Homme : C'est pareil ! Je veux la voir maintenant !

Officier : Oui...non, elle est sortit dehors

Homme : Sans blague elle va pas sortir dedans ! Et Boscorelli ?

Officier : Il est sortit aussi

Homme : Vous vous foutez de moi !

Officier : Vous pouvez allez dans la salle de briefing pour l'instant

Homme (sèchement) : Ouai

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Bosco, Davis et Faith un prisonnier devant eux et Sully derrière eux firent leur apparition. Ils montèrent à l'étage pour les mettre en cellule.

Prisonnier 1 : Mais on a rien fait

Bosco : Bien sûr, vendre de la drogue à des mineurs et tuer leur prof de français c'est rien ?

Ils ressortirent tous, l'officier à l'accueil interpella Faith et Bosco. Il leur dit qu'une personne voulait les voir et qu'elle était dans la salle de briefing.

Faith (à Davis et Sully) : On vous rejoins dans dix minutes

Davis/Sully : Ok

Il se dirigèrent donc tout les deux vers la salle de briefing, un homme y était dos à eux assis sur une chaise.

Faith : Fred ?

Fred (paniqué) : Ouai salut, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous !

Bosco : Qu'est-ce-qu' il y a ?

Fred (pleurant) : Ils...ils ont enlevé Charlie et Emily

**...**

* * *

_**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus...si vous voulez connaître la suite, une petite review please ^_^**_


	2. Début du cauchemar

_**Hey salut**_**, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais voilà la suite :)**

**StrangeReflexion**_**: ****Merci pour ta review, j'ai pas envie que tu me détestes alors pour Fred, je crois que ce n'est que la seule fois qu'il va apparaître et pour Charlie, il y a aussi Emily et j te l'avais dit non ? :D****  
Et l'histoire de la confiance je savais pas trop comment l'aborder alors j'ai utilisé cette méthode... En tout cas j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira autant**_

**Guest**_**: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite**_

**Delhouss _: Merci, je suis contente que le début te plaise, bonne suite _ **

**Bonne Lecture à tous ^_^**

* * *

_Fred (paniqué) : Ouai salut, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous !_

_Bosco : Qu'est-ce-qu' il y a ?_

_Fred (pleurant) : Ils...ils ont enlevé Charlie et Emily_

_**...**_

Faith : Quoi ?

Fred : Ils les ont enlevés

Bosco : Qui ça ils ?

Fred : Ils les ont enlevés...

Bosco (secouant Fred) : Fred ! C'est qui ces ils !

Fred : Je sais pas, j'ai reçu une lettre tout à l'heure

Il sortit un bout de papier chiffonner et plier en deux de sa poche et leur tendit. Bosco le prit en ayant soigneusement prit un mouchoir avant et le lu à haute voix ;

**_"J'ai vos enfants si vous voulez les revoir vivants vous faites tout ce que je vous dis"_**

Fred : Au début je croyais que c'était une blague, mais quand je suis rentré, les enfants n'étaient pas là et chez toi non plus

Faith : Comment ils ont pu les enlever ? Ils étaient pourtant avec toi ?

Fred : ...

Faith : T'étais bien avec eux Fred

Bosco (passant une main sur son visage) : Oh non

Faith : T'étais où Fred ?

Fred : Je...j'étais au _Tavern's Club_

Faith (lui criant dessus) : T'étais entrain de boire pendant qu'on enlevait nos enfants ! Mais t'as rien dans le crâne où quoi ? Je t'ai demandé qu'une chose, je t'ai demandé de garder les enfants et t'es même pas fichu de le faire !

Bosco (posant une main sur son bras) : Faith calme toi

Faith : Pourquoi ? Mes enfants ont été enlevés

Bosco : Je sais, mais c'est pour ça qu'il faut se calmer et faut réfléchir

Fred : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Faith : Je...euh...je vais prévenir mon patron et mes collègues

Elle sortit de la salle de briefing et partit rejoindre ses collègues à l'accueil.

Davis : C'est qui la personne qui voulais vous voir ?

Faith : C'était Fred ! Je...venez dans la salle de briefing, vous aussi patron

Ils allèrent donc tous dans la salle de briefing, et Faith leur dit clairement les choses.

Swersky : Alors ?

Faith : Mes enfants ont été enlevés !

Sully : Enlevés ?

Fred : J'ai reçu une lettre

Bosco leur tendit le papier qu'elle avait mit dans une pochette plastique.

Davis : Il faudrait faire analyser la lettre, peut-être qu'il y a des empreintes

Swersky : On va envoyer la lettre aux techniciens

Bosco : Ca va sûrement prendre des heures

Swersky : C'est ça ou rien

Davis : Ils vont envoyé une autre lettre

Sully : Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Davis : Dans leur lettre, ils disent _vous faites tout ce que je dis _or ils n'ont encore rien dit

Faith : T'as raison

Ils commencèrent à enquêté quand trois hommes firent irruption dans la salle.

Homme : Bonjour à vous

Faith : Et vous êtes ?

Sully : Agent Trevor

Faith : Tu le connais ?

Davis : C'est eux trois qui était chargé de la prise d'otage d'il y a un mois

Trevor : Officier Yokas et Boscorelli je suppose ?

Faith : Inspecteur Mitchell et sergent Boscorelli maintenant

Trevor : Félicitation, alors voici les agents Ryan Erstein et Kyle Miraves, nous sommes là pour l'enlèvement de vos enfants. (regardant Fred) : C'est le père ?

Faith : Oui, mon ex-mari

Erstein : Nous aurions quelques questions à lui poser

Swersky : Allez-y il y a la salle d'interrogatoire

Les agents Trevor et Erstein rentrèrent et les autres allèrent derrière la vitre sans teint. Fred regarda les deux hommes en costume qui était devant lui un était assis en face et l'autre était adossé contre le mur.

Erstein : Bonjour Mr Yokas

Fred : Vous êtes qui ?

Trevor : Agent Trevor et Erstein, FBI

Fred : D'accord, vous voulez sûrement parler de mes enfants ?

Erstein : Où étiez vous quand nous les avons enlever ?

Fred : Quoi vous croyez que c'est moi qui les ait enlevé ?!

Erstein (un peu plus fort) : Répondez monsieur, où étiez vous ?

Fred : Euh...j'étais parti au _Tavern's Club_. Pourquoi ?

Trevor : Vous rigolez j'espère

Fred (baissant la tête) : Non

Erstein : Est-ce-que quelqu'un en veut à vous où à vos enfants ?

Fred : Je...je sais pas

Trevor : Vous savez quoi au juste ?

Fred : Je sais qu'on a enlevé mes enfants et que je veux qu'on les retrouve !

Erstein : Bien

Les deux agents du FBI sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire ainsi que les six personnes qui étaient derrière le miroir sans teint.

Erstein : Bon et bien on a rien alors, il a rien vu il était au bar

Davis : Et si on allait à l'appartement ?

Swersky : Sully vas-y avec l'agent Miraves

Sully : Pas de problème

Ils allèrent tout les deux à l'appartement de Fred.

Miraves (souriant) : Elle est très jolie votre collègue

Sully : Je sais

Miraves : Vous savez c'est quoi son type d'homme ?

Sully : Pourquoi ?

Miraves : Vous croyez que je peux lui plaire ?

Sully : Jamais...vous savez elle a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie

Miraves (souriant) : C'est pas grave on peut rester discret

Sully le regarda de travers et arrêta la voiture, ils étaient arrivé à l'appartement. En entrant, il vit plusieurs cadavre de bouteille de bière éparpiller dans toute la maison. On voyait qu'il y avait eu lutte, un vase était cassé, une chaise renversée et plusieurs livres jonchaient le sol. Par terre, il vit quelque chose qui brillait, il le ramassa.

Miraves : Vous avez quelque chose ?

Sully : Une fléchette qui a sûrement dût les endormir...ils se sont débattu vu dans l'état où est l'appartement

Miraves : Bon et bien rentrons au poste

Dans la salle de briefing, les policiers essayaient tant bien que mal de savoir qui c'était.

Erstein : Quel âge ont vos enfants ?

Faith : Ma fille a 15 ans et mon fils 12 ans

Trevor : Est-ce-que des gens vous en veulent à vous et votre mari ?

Faith : Ex-mari ! Et oui, vu le métier que je fais...

Erstein : Ca paraît normal, quel flic n'en a pas ?

Bosco : Aucun...on a qu'a regarder tout les dossiers sur les quels t'a travaillé

Faith : Ok tu m'aides ?

Bosco : Ouai

Faith : Il nous faudrait quelqu'un d'autre, parce que c'est pas pour me venter, mais on en a arrêté pas mal des criminels dans notre carrière

Erstein : Je vais vous aidez

Faith : Merci

Tout les trois partirent dans le bureau des inspecteurs et commencèrent à éplucher les dossiers sur lesquels ils avaient travaillé. Sully et Miraves rentrèrent dix minutes plus tard dans la salle de briefing où y était l'agent Trevor, Davis et Swersky devant un tableau blanc, il n'avait aucun indice sur qui était ces personnes.

Swersky : Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Sully : Des fléchettes qui ont servi a les endormir et l'appartement est ravagé, les enfants se sont débattu du mieux qu'il le pouvait

...

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus...si vous voulez connaître la suite, une petite review please ^_^**_


	3. Piège

_**Hey salut**_**, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais voilà la suite :)**

**StrangeReflexion**_**: ****Merci pour ta review, je voulais mettre un peu dépiquant au couple Bosco/Faith mais t'inquiète je gère :D, je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise... Et bon emménagement dans ton nouveau logement**_

**Guest**_**: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite**_

**Delhouss _: Merci, bonne suite_ **

**Bonne Lecture à tous ^_^**

* * *

_Swersky : Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?_

_Sully : Des fléchettes qui ont servi a les endormir et l'appartement est ravagé, les enfants se sont débattu du mieux qu'il le pouvait_

L'enfant qui était dans la pièce se réveilla encore une fois, il entendit une voix qui l'appelait, cette fois il était sûr, il la reconnaissait ; c'était sa sœur.

Charlie : Emily ?

Emily : Charlie ? Oh mon dieu ça va ?

Charlie : J'ai mal mais ça peut aller...et toi ?

Emily : Moi ça va c'est bon

Charlie : J'ai envie de rentrer...tu crois que quelqu'un nous recherche ?

Emily : Bien sûr, à mon avis toute la brigade de maman nous recherche

Charlie : J'espère

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et trois hommes rentrèrent dans la pièce. Une vive lumière éclaira la pièce, les deux enfants durent fermer les yeux et cligner plusieurs fois les yeux pour pouvoir voir normalement. L'homme qui était au milieu s'avança, apparemment c'était le patron, il commença à leur parler.

Homme : Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Emily : Non

Homme : C'est à cause d'eux ! Je leur avais pourtant dis de ne pas le faire...mais ils l'ont fait ! Et pour l'instant c'est vous qui allez en subir les conséquences...

Les deux hommes qui était resté à l'entrée de la porte s'avancèrent dangereusement des deux enfants alors que le_ boss_ sortit de la pièce en rigolant. Il sortit son portable, envoya un message et sortit de l'endroit où il était en voiture. Plusieurs personnes travaillaient d'arrache pied dans le commissariat de la 55th, plus particulièrement dans la salle de briefing et dans le bureau des inspecteurs. Dans la salle de briefing se trouvait Davis, Sully, Swersky, Trevor et Miraves, ils essayaient de faire un profil psychologique, mais cela n'était pas facile.

Davis : Alors reprenons, c'est une personne qui en veut à Faith...

Trevor : Sûrement une personne qu'elle a croisé dans le passé, et qu'elle a mit en prison...

Sully : Et qui est sortit de prison il n'y a pas longtemps...il doit y en avoir pas mal

Swersky : Oui surtout que en ce moment c'est la surcharge dans les prisons, ils sont obligés de faire sortir certain détenu, mais pour bonne conduite pendant leur peine

Pendant ce temps dans les bureaux des inspecteurs, Faith, Bosco et Erstein étaient toujours entrain de chercher qui aurait pu enlever Emily et Charlie. Ca faisait déjà plus de 3 heures et ils avaient beaucoup de suspect.

Bosco (frustré) : Ca me fait 6 suspects et vous ?

Erstein : 8 pour moi

Faith : Moi aussi j'en ai 6...

Erstein : Ca en fait 20...

Faith : C'est déjà 20 de trop ! Je vais prendre un café

Elle sortit du bureau et s'en alla. Erstein regardait la porte par laquelle Faith était sortit.

Bosco : C'est pas de votre faute, c'est juste qu'elle est à cran

Erstein : Ca peut se comprendre

Bosco : Bon et ben on va commencer par interroger les 20 qui sont sur cette liste et on verra bien

Erstein : Je suis d'accord avec vous, on va attendre qu'elle revienne et on va le dire aux autres

Faith revint cinq minutes plus tard avec trois café dans les mains, elle en donna aux deux gars et ils allèrent dans la salle de briefing faire part de leurs éventuels suspects.

Faith : Ca nous en fait 20 chef

Swersky : 20 ?

Bosco : Avec ceux qui sont encore en prison, ceux qui sont morts et ceux qui sont pas dangereux, il en reste 20 potentiel

Trevor : On va départager, on va faire deux groupes de trois et vous irez en interroger 10 chacun

Tous : Ok

Un quart d'heure plus tard les groupes étaient fait et ils partirent chacun avec leur liste. Dans la première voiture se trouvait Faith, Sully et Erstein et dans la seconde Bosco, Davis et Miraves.

Bosco : Ca commence à m'énerver, on a déjà interrogé les dix et aucun n'est assez intelligent ou alors ils sont trop chouté pour nous dire quoi que ce soit !

Davis : Ca m'énerve moi aussi mais si ça se trouve ils ont peut être trouvé quelque chose

Miraves : Vous ne croyez pas que sinon ils nous auraient appelé ?

Radio : Centrale à 55 Crime

Davis (appuyant sur le bouton de sa radio) : 55 Crime on écoute

Radio : On a reçu un appel anonyme de quelqu'un qui aurait un tuyau pour les deux enfants enlevé

Davis : Où ça ?

Radio : 3° Avenue sur Lexington, le gars vous attend

Davis : On arrive tout de suite

20 minutes plus tard, c'est 55 David qui est prévenu du tuyau mais eux c'est sur la 9° Avenue direction Fronstair, ils y vont donc. Ils sortent de la voiture.

Faith : Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici ? Ca m'a l'ai désert

Erstein : Je sais pas

Sully (radio) : 55 Davis à centrale

Radio : Centrale j'écoute

Sully : Nous demandons confirmation de l'adresse, c'est bien sur la 9° Avenue direction Fronstair ?  
Radio : C'est ça

Faith regarda partout, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vivent. Elles entendit du bruit vers la voiture, en arrivant, elle vit Sully et Erstein parterre, elle s'approcha et vit deux fléchettes, mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'attraper sa radio qu'elle s'écroula elle aussi.

...

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus...si vous voulez connaître la suite, une petite review please ^_^**_


	4. Quand on s'y attend le moins

_**Hey salut**_**, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais voilà la suite :)**

**StrangeReflexion**_**: Merci pour ta review et ton soutiens, pour les deux balourds tu vas voir :) (sadique moi) **_

**Bonne Lecture à tous ^_^**

* * *

_Faith regarda partout, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vivent. Elles entendit du bruit vers la voiture, en arrivant, elle vit Sully et Erstein parterre, elle s'approcha et vit deux fléchettes, mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'attraper sa radio qu'elle s'écroula elle aussi._

Dans la salle de briefing, Swersky et Trevor était entrain de discuter avec le commissaire.

Trevor : Alors, nous avons 20 suspects potentiels

Commissaire : Vous les avez convoqué ?

Swersky : Non, ses agents et nos inspecteurs sont parti les interroger il y a...(regardant sa montre) ça fait déjà 3h30, c'est long non ?

Trevor : Assez ouai, je vais appeler mes hommes

Swersky : Et moi les miens

Chacun appela ses agents et à chaque fois ils tombèrent sur la messagerie.

Swersky : Ca sent pas bon

Commissaire : Effectivement

Trevor : Vous venez on va voir où ils peuvent être, je m'inquiète.

Swersky (radio) : Lieutenant à Centrale

Radio : Centrale on écoute

Swersky : Pouvez-vous nous donner les emplacements de 55 Crime et 55 David

Radio : leur dernière adresse donnée est 3° Avenue sur Lexington pour 55 Crime et sur la 9° Avenue direction Fostair pour 55 David et ils n'ont pas reçu d'autre appel

Swersky : Merci, nous nous rendons sur place (à Trevor) On prend des officiers avec nous et chacun va à une adresse

Trevor : Ok

Commissaire : J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé, prévenez moi quand vous les aurez retrouvé

Swersky (sortant) : D'accord

Chacun partit dans une voiture, c'est Trevor qui arriva en premier, il vit la voiture de 55 Crime, il s'approcha et vit des corps inanimé au sol.

Trevor (s'approchant) : Oh non !

Il prit leur pouls et vit qu'ils respiraient encore. Il fut soulagé, prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Swersky après avoir appelé une ambulance, après deux sonnerie il décrocha.

Swersky : J'allais justement vous appelez

Trevor : Je les ai trouvé, mais ils sont inconscient

Swersky : Moi aussi mais...oh non merde !

L'ambulance de Kim et Holly arriva près de Swersky.

Trevor : Quoi ?

Swersky : Je...Mitchell, elle est pas là !

Trevor : Oh non...il manque aussi Boscorelli

Swersky : Quoi ? Bosco aussi ?!

Kim regardait Swersky paniqué au téléphone, et en entendant sa dernière phrase elle eu peur.

Swersky : Bon je raccroche, on se voit à l'hôpital

Trevor : Ouai

Holly (regardant Swersky puis Sully et Erstein au sol) : Qu'est-ce-qu' il s'est passé ?

Swersky : Quand je suis arrivé ils étaient comme ça

Kim et Holly les emmenèrent à l'hôpital, quand Swersky rentra dans celui-ci, il y avait déjà Trevor ainsi que le commissaire.

Commissaire : Vous avez trouvé des traces de luttes ?

Trevor : Non, mais j'ai trouvé trois fléchettes

Swersky : Moi aussi, se sont les mêmes que chez Faith

Kim (s'approchant) : Ils sont où Bosco et Faith ?

Swersky (hésitant à lui dire) : On ne sait pas, ils n'étaient pas sur les lieux quand on est arrivé

Kim : Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont été enlevé

Trevor : C'est très probable

Kim : Non...

Elle commença à sangloter.

Holly : Kim, vient on va dans la salle de repos prendre un café d'accord ?

Kim : Je...trouvez les je vous en supplie j'ai pas envie que ça recommence

Swersky : D'accord oui

Kim repartit avec Holly en ayant demandé à Swersky de la tenir au courant. Un médecin se dirigea vers eux.

Swersky : Bonjour Dr Fields

Dr Fields : Bonjour, alors pour les quatre personnes que vous avez amené, ils vont bien, ils ont juste été drogué

Swersky : Sûrement avec ces fléchettes

Dr Fields : Oui, ils pourront partir avec vous dans une bonne demie heure, le temps qu'ils reprennent un peut conscience de ce qui se passe

Swersky : Merci docteur on va les attendre ici

Le Docteur Fields repartit, son bipper venait de sonner. Les trois hommes attendirent une demie heure avant de voir les quatre autres sortir de la salle d'examen.

Miraves : Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ?

Trevor : Vous avez été drogué

Davis : Ils sont où Bosco et Faith ?

Swersky : Je...je vous expliquerais au commissariat

Ils partirent donc tout les sept pour retourner à la 55th. Dans la voiture, personne n'avait prononcer aucun mot. Davis, Sully, Miraves et Erstein imaginaient le pire. Arriver là-bas, ils s'installèrent dans la salle de briefing et Swersky commença son discours.

Swersky : Alors, vous avez reçu de faux appels et en arrivant sur les lieux vous avez reçu une fléchette et ça vous a littéralement assommé... Quand on est arrivé vous étiez au sol mais on a vu qui manquait Mitchell et Boscorelli, ils se sont fait enlevé

Sully : Quoi ?

Erstein : Ca veut dire qu'ils ont enlevé les deux enfants et les deux officiers ? Pourquoi pas le père et la mère ça serait plus logique non ?

Trevor : En effet, mais on pense qu'ils en avaient directement après Mitchell et Boscorelli et que Charlie et Emily n'étaient que des appâts

Un officier rentra dans la pièce avec une enveloppe dans les mains.

Officier : C'est pour le lieutenant Swersky, ça vient du labo d'analyse

Swersky (prenant l'enveloppe) : Merci c'est sûrement le résultat des empreintes

Il l'ouvrit l'enveloppe et parcourut rapidement le papier des yeux, il s'arrêta net en voyant le nom de la personne à qui appartenait les empreintes.

Swersky : Je crois qu'il y a un problème

Trevor : Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Swersky : Pourquoi les empreintes d'un mort sont sur une lettre ?

Davis : Comment ça, c'est quoi son nom ?

Swersky : ...

Charlie était dans les bras de sa sœur, elle le rassurait, au bout d'une heure ils entendirent des pas qui arrivaient près de la porte, les deux hommes ouvrirent la porte et jetèrent deux personnes au sol. L'une d'elle remua légèrement, Emily s'en approcha légèrement et reconnu sa mère.

Emily : Maman ?

Faith (un peu perdu) : Emi...Emily ? Mais...

Charlie lui sauta dans les bras. Elle se releva difficilement et vit Bosco à ses côtés, il était inconscient. Elle le secoua quelques instants et il se réveilla au bout de quelques secondes.

Bosco (un peu perdu lui aussi) : Faith ?

Faith : J'suis là

Bosco (se relevant à son tour) : Pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête ? Et où on est d'abord ?

Il regarda en face de lui et vit Faith avec ses deux enfants dans les bras.

Bosco : Charlie ? Emily ?

Faith : Ca va vous ?

Charlie : J'ai mal et je veux rentrer !

Faith : Je sais mon poussin, j'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus vous revoir !

Emily : Nous aussi maman

Faith (à Bosco) : Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Bosco : Euh vaguement, je me souviens qu'on était là où un gars devait nous donner des infos et après...trou noir ! Et toi ?

Faith : On se rendait je sais plus où et en arrivant il n'y avait personne et là j'ai vu Sully et Erstein s'écrouler et puis plus rien

Bosco : Ca nous avance pas beaucoup

Faith : On a sûrement été drogué

Les deux hommes qui les avaient amenés ici rentrèrent dans la pièce et allumèrent la lumière. Ils s'approchèrent des enfants mais Faith et Bosco se placèrent devant eux pour les protéger. Le premier prit une barre de fer et tapa dans le genou droit de Faith, celle-ci s'écroula au sol en poussant un cri strident, et le deuxième un coup de batte dans le ventre de Bosco. Ils les accrochèrent sur un anneau de métal qui était fixé au sol, s'emparèrent des enfants et quittèrent la pièce sous les cris de protestations des deux policiers et les cris de terreurs des deux enfants. Le boss entra à son tour dans la pièce, et les deux policiers eurent un choc en le voyant.

Faith : Toi...

...TBC...

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus... Alors avez-vous devinez qui est cette personne ? **_

_**si vous voulez connaître la suite, une petite review please ^_^**_


	5. Un mort parmi les vivants

_**Hey salut**_**, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais voilà la suite :)**

**StrangeReflexion**_**: Merci pour ta review et ton soutiens comme toujours, non, ce n'est pas Fred, tu verras bien qui c'est :) sinon j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et répondra à tes attentes**_

_**Elyseb**__** : Merci, et non ce n'est pas Hancock non plus, vous allez bien voir tout le monde qui c'est :)**_

**Bonne Lecture à tous et bon chapitre ^_^**

* * *

_Ils les accrochèrent sur un anneau de métal qui était fixé au sol, s'emparèrent des enfants et quittèrent la pièce sous les cris de protestations des deux policiers et les cris de terreurs des deux enfants. Le boss entra à son tour dans la pièce, et les deux policiers eurent un choc en le voyant._

_Faith : Toi..._

Homme : Alors ? Heureux de me voir ?

Bosco : J'en reviens pas...César Domingues, t'es censé être mort !

César : Vous l'avez cru quand vous m'avez abandonné dans ce quartier !

Faith : Mais...Comment ?

César : J'ai passé un pacte avec les sixter, si je leur donnai le gars qui les balançait aux flics, il me laissait la vie sauve

Bosco et Faith n'en revenais pas, César Domingues qu'ils croyaient mort, était en réalité bien en vie.

Faith : Pourquoi six ans après ?

César : Le temps que je me remette et que j'élabore mon plan

Bosco : Mais ils ont trouvé un corps !

César (souriant) : C'était la fameuse balance

Faith : Pourquoi mes enfants ? Et où ils sont ?

César (rigolant) : Ils m'ont été très utiles c'était de simples appâts et j'ai entièrement confiance en mes amis pour faire ce qui est juste

Faith : Espèce d'ordure !

Il la frappa dans le bras avec la barre de fer qu'avait utilisé l'autre homme plus tôt. Bosco essaya de s'interposer mais il étéit accroché au sol et il avait mal aux côtes, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. César rigolait en voyant la douleur sur le visage de Faith. Il s'en alla avec les deux armes que ses hommes avaient apportés. Bosco essaya de se diriger vers Faith mais ses côtes le faisait souffrir, il essayait de masquer sa douleur pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Faith : Ca va ?

Bosco : C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander non ?

Faith : Ils vont les tuer...

Elle commença à pleurer, Bosco qui s'était approché d'elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

Bosco : Il ne faut pas penser au pire d'accord

Faith (sanglotant) : Je ne peux pas...on est détenu ici par un gars qui est censé être mort et ces deux gorilles vont les tuer

Bosco lui embrassa le haut du crâne et continua de la bercer tout en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes.

Au commissariat de la 55°, tout le monde était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, mais surtout, personne ne comprenait.

Davis : Je comprends plus rien là !

Swersky : Moi non plus, ce mec il est censé être mort i ans

Trevor : Et pourquoi il en voudrait à Mitchell et Boscorell ?

Miraves : Peut-être qu'ils l'ont déjà arrêté

Sully : Attendez attendez, comment il s'appelle le mmec déjà ?

Davis : César Domingues pourquoi ? Tu penses à quelque chose ?

Sully : Ah oui, je m'en souviens, Faith m'en avait vaguement parlé, c'est le gars qui a obligé un enfant de 11 ans à en tué un autre de 10 ans

Erstein : Mais c'est horrible !

Trevor : Et pourquoi il leur en voudrait ?

Swersky : Aucune idée

Davis (lisant le dossier) : D'après le rapport il y a un témoin mais ils leur a été d'aucune utilité

Sully : C'est quoi son nom ?

Davis : Un certain Marco Brodsky

Swersky : Sully va le chercher avec Miraves

Sully : Ok patron

Ils partirent tout les deux, dans la voiture, Miraves remit le sujet du matin sur le tapis.

Miraves : Alors ?

Sully : Alors quoi ?

Miraves : C'est quoi son type d'homme à votre collègue ?

Sully (exaspéré) : Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous me parlez de ça alors qu'on essaye de la retrouver elle et Bosco !

Miraves : Vaut mieux en parler maintenant comme ça après on serra fixé et je pourrais lui demander de sortir avec moi

Sully : Je serais vous j'essaierais pas

Miraves : Et pourquoi ?

Sully : Juste un conseil

Il arrêta la voiture et coupa le moteur. Ils descendirent, ils étaient devant un immeuble de 5 étages pas plus, il était dans un quartier malfamé. Ils rentrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble, et rencontrèrent le concierge qui nettoyait parterre avec une serpillère, il était assez vieux et semblait être fatigué. Il s'approcha des deux policiers.

Concierge : Je peux vous aidez messieurs ?

Miraves : Nous voudrions voir Marco Brodsky s'il vous plaît

Concierge : Oui biensûr, c'est l'appartement 9c au troisième étage

Sully : Merci

Ils prirent les les ecaliers car l'ascenseur était en panne et arrivèrent assez vite devant l'appartement indiqué par le concierge. Sully toqua, ils attendirent quelques secondes et ils entendirent une clé tourner dans la serrure. Un homme mal rasé assez grand empestant l'alcool vint leur ouvrit la porte.

Marco : C'est pour quoi ?

Miraves : Agent Miraves, FBI et inspecteur Sullivan, on voudrait vous parlez

Marco : Le FBI ? J'ai rien fait moi !

Sully : Vous devez nous accompagner au commissariat

Marco (gêné) : Euh ouai, j'arrive je mets un pantalon

Ils partirent tout les trois en direction du commissariat. Arriver là-bas, un officier emmena Marco en salle d'interrogatoire.

Swersky : Je vais aller l'interroger avec Trevor

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Marco : Pourquoi je suis là ?

Swersky : On voudrait avoir des informations sur une affaire dont tu as été témoins i peu près six ans

Marco : Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler

Trevor : Si vous ne coopérer pas vous aurez l'enlèvement de deux inspecteurs sur le dos

Marco : Eh oh ! J'ai rien fais moi ! Vous voulez parler du gars qui c'est fait tabasser dans le gang des sixter

Swersky : Ba tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué. Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé ce soir là ?

Marco : Je sortais d'un bar, ma copie venait de me quitter, je déprimais et j'ai marché, et là j'ai vu une voiture de police arrivé dans le gang des sixter, un homme brun et une femme blonde en sont sorti, au début ils parlaient avec le prisonnier qui était derrière et...

Swersky (lui montrant la photo de César) : C'était lui le prisonnier ?

Marco : Oui, donc ils ont discuté et près ils lui ont enlevés les menottes, le prisonnier a essayé de frapper la femme et le gars lui a donné un coup de matraque et les deux policiers sont parti. Le prisonnier c'est fait tapé, mais quelques secondes plus tard il a parlé au chef de gang et ils ont n'ont tapé un autre à mort et voilà

Ils sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire et

Trevor : Donc ils l'ont abandonnés et ils...

Officier (les interrompant) : Lieutenant Swersky le téléphone pour vous

Il prit l'appel.

Swersky : Ici le lieutenant Swersky j'écoute...oh bonjour...oui...quoi...quand...ok on arrive...ouai salut

Trevor : Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

Swersky : ...

...TBC...

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus... Alors avez-vous devinez c'est quoi cette nouvelle ? **_

_**si vous voulez connaître la suite, une petite review please ^_^**_


	6. Mauvaise nouvelle

_**Hey salut**_**, je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour le retard, mais mon ordi m'a lâché et la suite de l'histoire c'est éffacée, mais voilà, comme on dit, vaut mieu tard que jamais**

**StrangeReflexion**_**: Merci pour ta review et ton soutiens comme toujours... Ba il faut bien du suspens dans une fic non ? T'inquiète pas pour lui, je pense qu'à mon avis, ils ne va pas trop faire le mâlin parceque...Stop je dis plus rien :)**_

_**Elyseb**__** : Merci, la nouvelle c'est...comment dire, presque ou pas ? Je sais pas, tu vas voir :p**_

**Bonne Lecture à tous et bon chapitre ^_^**

* * *

_Swersky : Ici le lieutenant Swersky j'écoute...oh bonjour...oui...quoi...quand...ok on arrive...ouai salut_

_Trevor : Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?_

_Swersky : ..._

Faith était toujours dans les bras de son partenaire et ce dernier avait réussi à la réconforter. Quelques minutes plus tard, César refit son apparition un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage et un téléphone qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main droite. Il s'approcha des deux partenaires et s'arrêta devant eux en raccrochant le téléphonne et prit la parole.

César (souriant) : Voilà !

Bosco : Voilà quoi ?

César (souriant) : Je voudrais d'abord vous présentez mes condoléances, pour vos enfants

Faith (criant) : NOOOOOONNNNNNN !

Bosco : Espèce de salopard !

Il essaya de se relevé mais fut vite stoppé par César qui lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Au même moment, les deux hommes rentrèrent.

César : Tu vas te calmer toi ! (rigolant) Alors maintenant j'ai décidé de m'occuper de vous (au deux hommes) vous savez ce que vous avez à faire

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et sans qu'aucun des deux policiers n'ai le temps de bouger, chacun se prit une décharge éléctrique qui les assoma net.

César : Amenez les chacun dans une pièce et faites ce qu'on a prévu, je reviens dans 30 minutes

Hommes : Ok !

Les deux hommes emmenèrent chacun un des otages dans une pièce, les attachèrent sur une chaise et se rejoignèrent dans une pièce où se trouvait un canapé, une mini cuisine, une table et des chaises.

Homme 1 : Dis Brad, tu crois que César va nous en vouloir ?

Brad : T'inquiètes pas Marvin, il comprendra

Marvin (s'allongeant sur le canapé) : Ouai sûrement

Pendant ce temps au commissariat, tout le monde attendait d'avoir des nouvelles de Swersky qui était parti sans rien dire après avoir reçu le coup de fil. Environ une heure plus tard il arriva.

Davis : Lieutenant qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

Swersky : Ils ont trouvé deux corps dans Central Park et ils voulaient appellé Faith mais...donc j'y ai été et...ils sont carbonnisé, mais il restait leur carte d'identité, et c'est Charlie et Emily

Sully (mettant sa main devant sa bouche) : Oh mon dieu...

Miraves : Ca fait deux personnes en moins à retrouver

Et sans prévenir, il se prit un poing dans la figure par Sully.

Sully : Vous rigolez ou quoi ?

Miraves (mettant sa main sur son nez) : Ba non !

Sully : Vous commencez sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs vous !

Erstein : Excusez-le il est toujours comme ça

Davis : C'est pas une excuse, il a été trop loin

Trevor : Allez Miraves, allez à l'hôpital et après rentrez l'hotel !

Miraves : Mais...

Trevor : Pas de mais qui tienne !

Le concerné s'en alla en jurant et en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez. Trevor se retourna vers Swersky.

Trevor : Je suis vraiment désolé

Swersky : Et vous arrivez à vous le farcir toute la journée ?

Erstein : C'est très dur

Davis : Je crois que tu lui as pété le nez !

Swersky : C'est pas le seul de la semaine, toi aussi Davis je te signal

Sully : T'as cassé le nez d'Hancock

Swersky : Bon il faut aller à la morgue

Trevor : Je vais y aller avec Ryan (erstein) si vous voulez

Davis : Non je vais y aller avec lui c'est bon

Les deux hommes quittèrent le commissariat et grimpèrent dans le SUV de Erstein, c'est ce dernier qui conduisait. Il mit le chauffage car dehors il avait commencé à neiger.

Erstein : Votre collègue est très impulsif

Davis : Vous allez me dire que vous n'auriez pas fait la même chose à sa place

Erstein : Si, mais c'est sûrement parce que moi je suis habitué depuis 5 ans

Davis : 5 ans !

Erstein : Ouai, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais au début quand je l'ai connu, il était très calme et moins con si on peu dire

Davis : Qu'est-ce-qui l'a fait devenir comme ça alors ?

Erstein : C'est quand sa femme est morte i ans...on est arrivé

Davis sortit de la voiture vite rejoint par Erstein, puis ils entrèrent dans la morgue. C'était calme et très lumineux, ils y avait des néons au plafond et les murs étaient tous blancs. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait les "casiers" pour les corps et au centre des tables ainsi qu'une petite femme rousse aux yeux bleus, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de la trentaine. Les deux hommes s'en approchèrent et ils purent constaté les deux corps sur la table. Davis eu de la peine, il aimait bien ces enfants, ils les avaient déjà croisé mais pas très souvent. La petite femme s'approcha des deux policiers.

Femme : Bonjour vous êtes ?

Davis : Inspecteur Davis et voici l'agent Erstein du FBI

Femme : Oh, je m'appelle Camille, je pense que vous êtes là pour ces deux cadavres ?

Erstein : Oui, vous pouvez nous apprendre quelque chose ?

Camille : Alors, le garçon devait avoir entre 11 et 14 ans, il était en bonne santé et j'ai trouvé une trace d'une ancienne fracture du genou si ça peut vous aidez

Erstein regarda Davis.

Davis : Oui, Faith m'en avait parlé, il s'est cassé le genou en jouant au foot

Camille : Et pour la fille, elle devait avoir entre 15 et 18 ans, le décès remonte à 6 heures (regardant sa montre) donc à 16 heures, ils ont été battu à mort, sûrement avec une batte de baseball

Davis : Merci au revoir

Ils quittèrent la morgue, dehors, c'était déjà tout blanc, une fine couche de neige tombait sur la ville, ils se dépéchèrent de se mettre au chaud dans la voiture et rentrèrent au commissariat. Dans la voiture Davis appella Swersky.

Swersky " : Vous avez du nouveau ?

Davis " : Oui ils ont été tué aux environs de 16 heures et ils ont été battu à mort avec une batte de baseball

Swersky " : Mon dieu c'est horrible, bon je le dis aux autres, vous rentrez au poste

Davis " : Bien

A la 55th, il ne restait plus beaucoup de policiers, Sully avait mit de la glace sur sa main et Swersky et Trevor attendaient que les deux autres policiers rentrent. Soudain...

... : Sully ?

...TBC...

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus... Alors ? Qui est derrière cette voix ?  
(par contre pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis pas sûre, le correcteur ne marche plus)**_

_**si vous voulez connaître la suite, une petite review please ^_^**_


	7. ou pas

_**Salut à vous, voilà la suite, je sais que je met de plus en plus de temps entre mes chapitres mais j'ai les cours, les devoirs, et le manque d'inspiration. Mais le voilà enfin**_

**StrangeReflexion**_**: Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, j'espère que ce chapitre va te faire sourire un tout petit peu au moins. Pour Bosco et Faith on en est pas encore là...Bon chapitre :)**_

**Bonne Lecture à tous et bon chapitre ^_^**

* * *

_A la 55th, il ne restait plus beaucoup de policiers, Sully avait mit de la glace sur sa main et Swersky et Trevor attendaient que les deux autres policiers rentrent. Soudain..._

_... : Sully ?_

Brad et Marvin était entrain de lire des BD quand César refit son entrée, il n'avait aucune expression sur son visage sauf ce petit sourire sadique qu'il avait tout le temps sur le visage. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur une chaise en face d'eux.

César : On commence par qui ?

Brad : Pile ou face ?

César : Pile la fille, face le gars

Brad lança sa pièce et ouvrit sa main. Chacun eu un petit sourire et ils se dirigèrent vers une porte en bois.

César : Marvin tu restes avec l'autre

Marvin : Je…euh…d'accord

Bosco était toujours attaché sur une chaise. Il essayait de se détacher mais en vain. Il entendit la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait s'ouvrir et il retint sa respiration. Un homme aux cheveux court et brun entra dans la pièce. Il avait des yeux verts et ne semblait pas si sûr de lui. Bosco se demandait pourquoi il était tout seul, et là il comprit.

Bosco : Ils n'ont pas intérêt à lui faire quelque chose sinon

Marvin : Sinon quoi ? Vous êtes bloqué ici avec moi

Bosco : Je devrais avoir peur ?

Marvin : Ba en théorie oui, t'es accroché à une chaise, ta copine va sûrement se faire torturer et tu peux rien faire et moi je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec les instruments que j'ai à ma disposition...alors oui, tu devrais avoir peur

Bosco : T'as réellement l'air confiant...je sais que t'es un gars bien dans le fond, t'es sous les ordres de César et t'as peur de lui. Tu voudrais pas me détacher, je pourrais plaider en ta faveur et te protéger

Marvin : Non je ne peux pas trahir mon frère et si je dénonce César je suis mort, il a plein de contact en prison ou dans la rue

Bosco : Et la protection des témoins tu connais pas ?

Marvin : Si mais mon frère m'en a parler et m'a dit que ça valait pas le coup et que à chaque fois les gars meurt parce qu'on les retrouve.

Bosco : Eh mais on n'est pas dans un film là ! On va pouvoir te protéger on… Il fut coupé par un grésillement et Marvin sortit un talkie walkie de sa poche gauche. On pouvait entendre la voix de César dans l'appareil.

César # : Alors Bosco, à ton avis elle préfère quoi comme torture ta copine ?

Bosco : TOI JE VAIS TE TUER !

César # (rigolant) : Oh mon Dieu j'ai peur ! Tu vas faire comme la dernière fois ?

Marvin reprit le talkie walkie et parla un peu avec César. De leur côté, Brad et César venaient d'entrer dans la pièce où était Faith. Elle les vit arriver avec une mallette. Ca lui fit tout de suite peur.

César : Alors bien dormi ? Maintenant que tu es réveillé on va pouvoir commencer les réjouissances ! Brad !

L'homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleu arriva avec un couteau. César s'en empara et s'approcha dangereusement de Faith. Et là l'enfer commença, il lui enfonça la lame dans le bras gauche et fit une entaille. Elle se retenait de ne mas crier mais quand il recommença à plusieurs reprises elle ne put s'en empêcher. Bosco qui était dans la pièce d'à côté commençait à bouillir intérieurement. Marvin lui avait mit un bout de scotch sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher car la femme qu'il aimait était entrain de se faire torturer par un malade mental qui leur en voulait à tout les deux.

Du côté du commissariat.

... : Sully ?

Ce dernier se retourna, un officier se tenait devant lui. Il le questionna du regard.

Officier : Il y a une personne pour vous dans l'entrée

Sully : J'y vais

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du poste et y vit Holly assise, elle fixait le sol.

Sully : Holly mais qu'est...

Holly : Kim m'a demandé de te faire venir oui elle me l'a demandé, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est à moi qu'elle a demandé et pas à D...

Sully (la prenant par les épaules) : Eh, calme toi d'accord, tu vas me dire pourquoi Kim t'as fait venir ici, il y a un problème ?

Holly : Ils sont tous parti à l'hôpital...

Sully : Quoi mais...il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Holly : Elle a reçu un appel, Charlie et Emily sont à l'hôpital

Sully resta sous le choc de la nouvelle un moment et se reprit.

Sully : DAVIS !

Davis (arrivant) : Eh pas besoin de crier je t'entends. Salut Holly. Quoi ?

Sully : On va à l'hôpital viens. Holly tu préviens Swersky et les autres

Davis : A l'hôpital mais...

Sully : Je t'expliquerai plus tard

Les deux policiers quittèrent le commissariat en courant et Sully démarra sa voiture à peine que Davis est pu monter dedans. La voiture partit toutes sirènes hurlantes. Ils arrivèrent en un temps record à l'hôpital.

Davis : Sully tu vas m'expliquer !?

Sully : Viens !

Ils entrèrent dans les urgences et trouvèrent Kim avec les secouristes et les pompiers dans la salle d'attente.

Kim : Sully...

Davis : Quelqu'un va me dire ce qui se passe à la fin !

Jimmy : Ils ont retrouvés Charlie et Emily

Davis : On le sait depuis longtemps, ils sont...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase étouffer par les sanglots.

Jimmy : Non, ils les ont retrouvés...mais en vie et en très mauvais état

Davis : De...quoi ? Mais...

Kim : Ont l'a tous cru Davis

Mary arriva vers le petit attroupement et chacun retenu son souffle. Ils pouvaient les perdre pour de vrai cette fois si.

...TBC...

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, il est un peu court ce chapitre**__**...j'espère que j'en ai rassuré quelques uns mais maintenant je sais pas...**_

_**si vous voulez connaître la suite, une petite review please ^_^**_


End file.
